Only The Two Of Us
by dellute
Summary: What happens after the two aliens leave our fav couple? Frenemies turn to lovers? What role will their friends and family play? Read to find out! Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own daa! daa! daa!

Chapter 1: Night after the departure

"Ruu" sighed Miyu.

It had been 2 hours since Ruu and Wanya had left with the other aliens. The gang had decided to have a sleepover at the temple. Miyu was sitting in the main room in the corner with her knees supporting her chin and cuddling them. Santa was voicing his fascination as usual and the rest were somehow not bored. You may ask why? Well they had just witnessed extra terrestrial phenomena and for once they could understand Santa's nonstop blabbing and join in!

Well, as for Miyu, she was still trying to digest the fact that there was no more her being called 'mama'. Just a few meters away sat a brunette, his eyes fixed on a certain blonde. He could share her pain but did not let it show on his face. Another thing on his mind- Miyu too was going to leave him.

They all decided on ordering pizza since there wasn't enough food in the fridge and soon it arrived. Miyu, while seeing her friends' antiques, gave a genuine smile. For the moment she had forgotten that she had to leave them soon. All was fun and play and everyone was having a good time playing monopoly while stuffing down the pizza.

Around midnight it was time to turn in for the day. A debate started on who would sleep in the guest room, i.e. Ruu and Wanya's former room. "Girls, please would you all sleep in my room?" said Miyu, "and the guys can sleep in Kanata's room, neh Kanata?". Kanata wanted to refuse but he understood Miyu's pain and he nodded a yes.

In the bedroom, 'Miyu chan, when will you be leaving us?" asked Aya with a sad expression. "Aya!" shouted Nanami, "Please don't upset her mood further! Miyu chan you don't need to think about all this now. Let's just enjoy our slumber party". Miyu nodded with a faint smile. She loved her friends too much to part from them!

"Miyu chan!", cried Christine. "I'll really miss you! Even though I'll have no more competition, you have been a true friend to me!". She sobbed hugging Miyu. Aya and Nanami started to sob too. And then Miyu joined the trio, "GUYS, YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!" and there was group hug with tear puddles forming.

"Jeez, girls are so sentimental", voiced Santa. "Say Kanata, won't you miss Kouzuki san?", Santa continued with a smirk. Kanata hardly glanced at Santa and then went back to laying down the futons. Santa understood that it's a touchy topic for him and left it there. Eventually, silence enveloped the Saoinji temple and everyone was in dreamland. Well, not everyone.

"Oh Ruu and Wanya.. How I'll miss you both. And Kanata..", Miyu thought while snuggling into her blanket. "What about Kanata?" she whispered to herself but suddenly realized she said Kanata's name around his No.1 hardcore /extremely dangerous fan. Fortunately, she was sleeping soundly. Miyu got up for a glass of milk realizing that it was of no use just lying down with eyes wide open.

"Ka.. Kanata..", gasped Miyu softly as she saw him in the kitchen with a cup of milk. Kanata looked up with a look she had never seen before in his auburn eyes. They were glistening and were a bit red indicating that he too, was in fact, missing Ruu and Wanya as much as her.

She just smiled and went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "We'll miss them but we have each other", said Miyu.

Kanata glared at her frowning and then with a hint of anger he replied, "No Miyu, we won't be. You will be leaving too".

"Thank you for reminding. I almost forgot." Miyu retorted sarcastically as she didn't know what else to reply. "Kanata, you think I'm happy? Well, I'm not. I don't want to leave yet another important person in my life. I'll miss you more than you can imagine. Heck, I'll even miss you teasing me and getting on my nerves and calling my cooking inedible and…'", Miyu stopped abruptly as Kanata stood up and hugged her, with his arms around her shoulders. Miyu blushed and not knowing what to say, she stood still.

"I know... But the day has to come soon and Miyu, I'll miss you. You have been the only person I have opened up to so much. I'll miss my Mi…" Kanata stopped realizing he has used 'my' and spontaneously changed it to, "I'll miss my best friend", and pulled away from the hug.

Miyu was surprised with this sudden display of affection, that too from Kanata! Blush was evident on both their cheeks. "So, do you want some milk?" asked Kanata, snapping Miyu out of her state. "Ha... Hai", responded Miyu.

Both sat down with their cups of milk and there was silence. After they were done, Miyu headed out of the kitchen first and just before leaving she turned to Kanata and said, "You know Kanata, you are my best friend too, more than Aya chan and Nanami chan", and with that she headed to her room. Kanata's lips curved upwards on hearing that and then, he too, turned in for the night. Both thinking of what just happened, while laying on their futon, slept peacefully after that.

A/N: Guys how was it? My first fan fic. I intend to strictly follow the anime series! More chapters coming up! Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Opening A New Window**

"Last night was fun, neh Kanata?" asked Miyu.

"Wh…what?" asked Kanata blushing over his last night's display of affection.

"Wasn't it great having the gang over? Their company was very comforting."

'Oh…' thought Kanata. "Umm yeah. It was nice having them over", replied Kanata with a slight smile.

The gang had left the Saoinji residence after having breakfast. It was only the two of them in temple. This must have happened after such a long time and plus it was a weekend, meaning no school!

So the rest of the day went on with nothing much interesting going on. Well, almost. Miyu was going to cook lunch and all she ended up doing was having a charred pot and a share of undesirable grumbles and criticisms from her housemate. So it was instant noodles for lunch.

"I'll cook dinner", sighed Kanata and then shot a scary look towards Miyu stating, "You dare enter the kitchen!"

"What's with the attitude, huh?!" exclaimed Miyu.

"You are a disgrace to the woman race", teased Kanata.

Miyu didn't take it lightly and stomped out of the kitchen shouting, "Kanata baka! What does he think of himself?! Hmpf! The nerve of this guy!" She headed towards her bedroom and then mumbled, "Well, I do kinda suck. I can't blame him. But he can't always speak to me in this manner. Why can't he be nice to me? He is nice and polite to other girls, especially Akira san. Why does he have to treat me this way? When will he be a gentleman towards me? Sigh…" and the debate with herself continued until she remembered last night. She then just shrugged off all those thoughts and decided to read some magazines.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen…_

"I am a baka", Kanata said to himself after hearing Miyu's angry words. Kanata regretted everything he said the moment she left the kitchen. 'Why do I always land up saying such hurtful things', Kanata thought to himself.

It was dinner time. Kanata called out to Miyu. Kanata had made non other than a pumpkin gravy dish with rice. 'Yumm this tastes good', thought Miyu, but of course her ego wouldn't let her admit it in front of him.

There was silence and both had their nose buried in their bowls. Kanata did glance up occasionally and could feel the cold vibes being emitted from the blonde.

"Miyu…" suddenly spoke Kanata. Miyu hesitantly looked up thinking, 'what now?' The next thing Kanata said surprised her. "Miyu, I'm sorry. For what I said before. I didn't mean it".

Miyu could feel all her anger disappear. "It's ok", Miyu replied with a broad smile.

Kanata felt his heart skip a beat.

"And by the way Saionji, your pumpkin dish is quite tasty. But don't let it get to your head and please spare me your reviews on my cooking."

Kanata couldn't help but grin and chuckle at the expressions Miyu gave him.

"Hey since we have nothing to do tonight, why don't we watch a movie?" asked Miyu while taking the dishes to the sink.

As Kanata was about to answer, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it", said Kanata and picked up the call. "Oh Mr. Kouzuki… yes I am good. Yes Miyu is right here. I'll give it to her", and Kanata turned to Miyu.

Miyu understood it's her father. "Hi papa! I'm so glad you called!" exclaimed Miyu into the receiver. "I have really missed you and mama. How is she doing in space?"

Kanata left the kitchen to give her privacy and headed towards the bathroom for a bath.

After he was done he began walking towards his room while drying his silky brown hair.

There she was, sitting on the porch, looking at the sky. Kanata couldn't help himself but notice her moon lit back as she had placed her long blonde hair on one side of her neck. She was wearing a white T-back top with casual pink shorts.

Kanata just stood there and stared at her. Of course, Miyu wasn't aware of his presence.

Kanata snapped back to reality when he heard her sigh. He went ahead and sat beside her not saying a word and joined her in looking towards the moon lit sky.

Miyu turned to him and so did Kanata. Both stared at each other for a few seconds, both trying to decipher the feelings hidden behind the opposite's eyes.

"A month and a half", by saying this Miyu broke the trance with her head bowed down.

Kanata gave Miyu a confused look.

She shifted a little and continued, "Papa said that they would be coming to take me after a month and a half. Mama would be landing back at the space station after about 35 days and after a few tests and legalities they would be heading for Japan. We would be living at our old place."

Kanata just gave her a silent stare and then after a few seconds, looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Miyu didn't know what to make of this. So she scooted towards him and placed her hand lightly on his.

"What is it Kanata?"

Kanata looked up into her eyes. He didn't know what to say. Wait… why is his face burning up? He is blushing furiously unable to make anything of his sudden reaction!

'Why am I feeling this way? This is just Miyu. My friend. Or is she only that? Aaaaargh! I don't know what's wrong with me! Clam down Kanata!' Kanata had all these thoughts in the split second of him looking at her.

He again turned his head towards the moon and said with a glee expression, "So we should make the most of this time!"

Not knowing of what to make of this statement, blood rose to Miyu's cheeks. Just as soon as Miyu began to trail off into her thoughts-about-Kanata-world, Kanata blurted out, "I mean we should make your last few days in Heiomachi memorable with your friends and all. Don't get the wrong idea huh", using this as a quick save.

'Of course', thought Miyu and gave him a bright smile.

"So Kanata kun can be sweet to me too, huh? Nice to know", she said with a wide grin, nudging Kanata with her elbow.

"Ya ya. Now come in, it's getting chilly. We might catch a cold."

"Sure", said Miyu removing her hand from over Kanata's.

Kanata wished he hadn't said that so that he would still have Miyu's palm over his hand.

'What the? What's wrong with you, dude?' Kanata asked himself.

Miyu went in and headed for her bath. Kanata chose to remain seated. He needed some clarifying with oneself time.

(Now let's get a glimpse of what is happening in our brunette's head)

'Why Kanata? What is wrong with you?'

'Maybe you like Miyu.'

'I really don't know. She is my friend who just happens to live with me. But, not for long.'

'So why does it bother you that she won't be staying any longer with you?'

'I… I don't know…'

'You do know. And you need to make a decision quickly. Why are you in denial?'

'Am I really in denial? But in denial for what? I do like her.'

'You only just like her? ARE YOU SURE?'

*internally screams*

'Stupid brain! Shut up! And it's not like she has any feelings for me! Or… or does she?'

'Well, she did agree on kissing you in the Cinderella book. And Wanya had mentioned that the person's true feelings are also incorporated. She blushes from time to time when she is around you when you get close to her. And what about the time you were turned into baby and when you came back to your true form, she was hugging you while crying?'

'Yes… but…'

"Kanata you're still here? Mr. Hypocrite, please come in. I don't want you to catch a cold", said Miyu with a towel on her head.

Kanata glanced up with a nervous expression which made Miyu think, 'What's wrong with this guy? He's probably missing Ruu and Wanya', and with that Miyu held out her hand with a sweet smile.

Kanata hesitantly took it and helped himself up.

"Good night, Miyu."

"Good night, Kanata."

And both headed to their rooms, Miyu with no particular thoughts whatsoever and Kanata with a dim and worried look.

A/N: Hey guys, how was it? I intend to incorporate humor in the future chapters. Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3: It's Kanata's turn

Chapter 3: **It's Kanata's turn**

"What the?!" Miyu woke up with a jerk after hearing a loud crash landing sound.

Just when she thought she could enjoy sleeping in late on a Sunday.

She quickly got up and rushed to the entrance.

"Ohaiyo, Miyu chan!" exclaimed the ever so bubbly and annoying Yaboshi Seiya.

But Miyu couldn't be angry. He probably came to give news about Ruu and Wanya.

"Ohaiyo, Kanata san!" exclaimed Seiya again. Miyu turned back to see Kanata behind her rubbing his eyes.

"Ohaiyo. What brings you here Seiya?" asked Kanata.

"Wanya and Ruu", mumbled Miyu and Kanata heard her.

Seiya smiled and asked, "May I come in?"

"Sure sure. Come to the kitchen, I'll make breakfast" said Miyu with a gleeful expression.

All the three headed towards the kitchen.

Kanata sat down at the table with his palm supporting his chin. Miyu headed towards the fridge at then the stove. Seiya sat and just smiled and looked around.

"Seiya kun, please tell us quickly what's the news?" asked Miyu while doing her tasks.

"Yes yes. Miyu chan don't worry. All is good news!" assured Seiya.

"Go on." said Kanata with an eager look.

"Let Miyu chan complete preparing breakfast and we'll talk it over then." said Seiya.

Miyu then rushed with making the fried eggs. With clinking and clanking sounds going on, Kanata and Seiya could only help but sweat drop.

"Here are your scrambled eggs", Miyu said while placing the plates and her eyebrow twitching.

Weren't they supposed to be fried eggs?

Miyu sat down at her place and all started eating the dark brown colored scrambled eggs.

"Smokey flavor", commented Seiya while sweat dropping.

"Not smokey, but burnt. This idiot screwed up a simple dish again." complained Kanata.

"What did you say?!" said Miyu with a vein throbbing in her head.

"Why, are you deaf?" said Kanata with a carefree expression.

"Baka Kanata! Make all the meals from now on! I'll do your role of lying down in front of the TV and reading mangas!" started Miyu.

Both of them started shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

Seiya all this while couldn't help but smirk.

Both Kanata and Miyu turned to him with an angry look, ready to chop him up.

"What's so funny?!" asked Miyu.

"Nothing Miyu chan. Calm down. So about Ruu and Wanya..."

Both of them turned to Seiya, giving him their undivided attention.

"Ruu and Wanya reached safely to their rescue space ship!" said Seiya with a broad smile.

"YAAAY!" Miyu exclaimed while clapping her hands.

Kanata, too, was way way happy and stood up and asked, "Did you meet their parents?"

"No, we couldn't. We were having spaceship problems. But everything went well at the end." replied Seiya.

"Oh Seiya, I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Miyu and gave Seiya a brief tight hug.

Seiya blushed and saw Kanata's expression which was a display of anger and jealousy being controlled.

He knew about Miyu's feelings for him due to the numerous occasions of reading her mind and her willingness to kiss him when he would appear to be Kanata. But he wasn't too sure of Kanata's and so he intended to find out.

So the morning went on with Miyu asking innumerable questions and Kanata with the occasional questions and Seiya answering them all.

"So Kanata, what's for lunch? You are making it, right?" asked Miyu with raised eyebrows.

"Hmpf. Yes. I don't want to be poisoned." Kanata snapped back.

Miyu felt like punching him but she turned to Seiya and started talking to him.

Kanata went ahead with the lunch preparations. He could hear Miyu giggling along with Seiya but he refused to turn back and look at them.

But he finally gave in and turned to see them. There she was, sitting next to Seiya, she was smiling and he too while looking straight into her eyes.

Kanata quickly turned his face. He felt the same thing what he had felt when he had seen them together outside the supermarket. Jealousy.

'Maybe she likes him. If she does, she should tell him. And maybe he does too. And why am I bothered?' Kanata started thinking.

He kept on feeling angry and grumbled for a reason he chose to avoid and suppress.

He suddenly felt a hand on his forearm. It was Seiya's.

"Let me help you Kanata san", said Seiya.

Kanata didn't refuse and nodded. He was happy actually, happy for the fact that they were not together anymore. But he failed to realize that Seiya had touched his arm and had read his thoughts.

'So Kanata does like Miyu. I thought as much. Let me play some more.' thought Seiya with an evil look in his eyes.

"I need to wash my clothes. Call me when lunch is ready." said Miyu and left the kitchen.

"Ok Miyu chan!" responded Seiya, while Kanata chose to ignore.

"So Kanata san, I detected hostility back then", said Seiya turning to Kanata.

"Ya, she is pretty hostile most of the time", responded Kanata.

"I was not referring to Miyu chan", said Seiya with a smirk. "I was referring to you with that hostility directed towards me."

Kanata paused over what he was doing and looked up.

"What are you saying Seiya kun?" asked Kanata with an irritated tone.

"Nothing. Nothing." smirked Seiya.

"Spit it out!" retorted Kanata.

"I could sense your negative thoughts all the way up there", said Seiya with a grin while pointing towards the dining table.

"So can you sense my to-be-hostile thoughts now?" asked Kanata with a murderous look directed towards him.

"Calm down Kanata san. If you don't know the answer to your frequently self asked questions, I can give an answer", said Seiya with an even broader grin.

'Crap. What did he find out? I'm sure he thinks I have feelings for Miyu. Which I don't! Or I do? I don't know!' thought Kanata.

"Butt out Seiya. Don't make me punch that grin off your face." replied Kanata.

"OK, whatever you say Kanata san", said Seiya.

Finally lunch was prepared. Seiya rushed out to call Miyu.

'Lunch is unusually quiet', thought Miyu and could see Seiya smirking and Kanata annoyed.

'I'll get him to realize. Hehehe, wait and watch Kanata', thought Seiya with an evil grin on his face and Miyu just kept on wondering what happened during her absence.

A/N: Guys please, I need feedback! Everything will be taken as positive criticism!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you **littlepuppyislost **for my first ever review! And thanks to Ms. Chavi Garg too! Hope to keep you all interested with further more chapters!

Chapter 4: **A Night to Remember**

"_Miyu san, it's a good thing we got rid of you! I was tired of doing your chores. You are so selfish!" shouted Wanya._

"_Aai!" pouted Ruu, agreeing with Wanya._

"_I'm glad my baby is not with you anymore", said Ruu's mother._

"_Matte, why are you all saying this? I love Ruu a lot! You too, Wanya!" exclaimed Miyu with tears welling in her eyes._

"_Miyu, we are tired of you. I and papa don't want to come to take you. We prefer staying in the U.S. attending to more important matters." said Miki with a disgusted expression._

_Miyu saw her parents turning their backs on her. She ran towards them and then appeared Kanata._

"_Oh Kanata, why are they saying all this? Am I so not worthy of love? Am I such a burden? Am I selfish for missing Ruu?" asked Miyu, crying onto Kanata's chest._

_Kanata pushed her back and said with a frown, "The answer to all your questions is YES!" and with that Kanata turned around._

_Miyu caught hold of his leg, groveling, "Please Kanata, not you too!"_

"NO KANATA! NO!" shouted Miyu in her sleep.

Kanata immediately woke up from his slumber. 'That's Miyu's voice', he thought and rushed towards Miyu's room.

He opened the door and saw Miyu struggling on her futon with tears in her eyes.

"Mama, Papa, Ruu…" whispered Miyu while sobbing.

'She's having a nightmare', thought Kanata, all tensed.

"Wake up, Miyu! It's all a dream!" said Kanata while catching hold of her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Wha… what? Ka… Kanata!" exclaimed Miyu after waking up.

She saw his auburn eyes filled with concern for her and without a second thought she hugged him around his torso and started sobbing on his chest.

Kanata, surprised at first, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Now, now. Whatever it is, it was only a dream." cajoled Kanata while running his hand over her golden long hair which shone under the moonlight.

Kanata was caught up in thinking how beautiful and soft her golden locks were but then Miyu looked up, still sobbing. Kanata looked into her glistening deep emerald eyes which seemed to be filled with sorrow but at the same time they turned to an expression of relief.

Kanata then cupped her cheeks and wiped her soaked cheeks with his thumbs and brushes her bangs off her forehead and kissed it gently.

Both were in a trance of looking into each other's eyes when realization struck.

Miyu jumped back from their snuggly position and both started to blush furiously.

Kanata saw himself sitting on her futon and immediately got up.

"I think I'll leave now. You sleep well. And if you need anything, feel free to wake me up." said Kanata and left.

"Oyasumi", mumbled Miyu.

'So it was all a dream. And Kanata hasn't left me. He is here for me. Now I better sleep. Have school tomorrow', thought Miyu and snuggled back into her futon.

'Kanata is sweet', she thought with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in the other room, there lay a brunette, still blushing over his display of affection.

'Nah, it was nothing. I was just concerned for her and that's it', he told himself and tried to sleep but in vain.

It was half past two, just an hour after the fiasco; Kanata was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"No! Don't Go!" shouted Miyu again.

Kanata understood that she's having that nightmare again and rushed to her room.

This time Miyu was already awake, sitting up.

She momentarily looked up at him and then hung her head low staring at her feet.

Kanata knelt beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Miyu felt a sudden sense of relief again. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Do you want me to stay a while?" asked Kanata.

Miyu took a minute to think. Kanata wondered what's wrong.

"Would you sleep here tonight?" asked Miyu suddenly looking up.

Kanata couldn't help but blush at this!

"I mean, can you get your futon here? I'm very scared I'll get that dream again. With knowing you are around, I get some sense of relief and hopefully I'll get some sleep too." said Miyu while looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Sure", said Kanata, with a faint smile.

He then walked to his room to get his futon and pillow.

'Calm down Kanata', he told himself.

He can't help but blush over the fact that they would be sleeping in the same room.

He walked into her room, still nervous. There she was, sitting with her legs by her side, with a blush on her cheeks.

Kanata looked away and started preparing his futon next to Miyu's. Miyu just stared at him and he could sense that.

He then climbed into his futon. "Now sleep", said Kanata while lying down and turned his back towards her.

"Mmm…" hummed Miyu and did the same.

There was silence for a few minutes. Both their backs faced each other. Kanata then heard her turning. He too chose to do the same. Their eyes meet each other once again.

"Arigatou gosaimus", thanked Miyu with a sweet smile.

"No problem. I know you can't stay without me", jested Kanata and stuck his tongue out.

Knowing Miyu, she would have retorted with something harsh. But she didn't, and that bothered Kanata.

"You know you can share with me about what you dreamt if you feel like it?" asked Kanata, trying to make conversation and avoid the awkwardness.

Miyu turned and lay flat on her back. "I dreamt that Ruu, his parents, Wanya, mama and papa and even you hated me and all of you left me saying harsh things to me."

"That's not true and you know that. We all… I mean they, they all love you and care for I you. I care for you too. So you had the same dream twice?" asked Kanata and thinking over what he just said.

"Yes", answered Miyu.

"So that's why you were calling out my name, huh?" asked Kanata with a smirk.

"Yes. I'm sorry." replied Miyu.

"Whoa. I'm just kidding. No need to apologize. I couldn't sleep anyway." said Kanata. Well, that was true for the second time.

Miyu just smiled.

He didn't like to see Miyu in such a serious mood. He had to cheer her up!

"Listen, why don't you go for shopping with Konishi and Tenchi tomorrow and lighten up your mood?!" said Kanata with a broad smile.

"Your suggestion is good." said Miyu while turning to Kanata. "I also need to buy a dress for my birthday. Mom sent me a nice amount to shop." said Miyu and placed her left hand on his left hand and pressed it lightly.

Kanata felt the warmth of her soft hands on this chilly night. He could feel electricity running through his veins. He wanted to hug her but he controlled himself and looked away from her.

'Wait, her birthday is coming up. I want to make things special for her to make her last few days memorable. I'll have to plan a surprise birthday party with the gang. Not an ordinary one. I want the surprise in the term surprise birthday party to be a big bang! I'll have to come up with something soon…' he thought to himself.

He turned to Miyu and found her already snoozing away peacefully with her hand still holding onto his.

A smiled crept on his face.' She looks so innocent and cute while sleeping', thought Kanata.

"Oyasumi, Miyu. Sweet dreams." whispered Kanata.

But he couldn't sleep, not yet.

_Previously that evening…_

_*ring* *ring*_

Seiya: Hey sis!

Rui: Seiya! Dad got a message saying you again purchased something weird from the drug store using your card!

Seiya: Ummm, well yeah I did.

Rui: Mind explaining as to why?

Seiya: Well, it was for Miyu chan and Kanata san. I'm at the Saionji's right now.

Rui: Seiya, how many times I have to tell you not to interfere in other people's personal matters using your silly tricks?! You aren't even sure about how they feel for each other!

Seiya: Hey sis, relax. I intended to use it only after I had confirmed their feelings, which I did today. Both do have feelings for each other but are too shy to admit. So I thought of helping. Hehehe.

Rui: Well, that changes a quite a lot of things. I find them to be a cute couple anyways. It's a good thing I'm a sucker for romance like dellute. But pray tell me that you won't be using any of your hazardous tactics.

Seiya: Don't worry, I had purchased the nightmare drug kit and have given the nightmare dose to Miyu chan by mixing it in her tea.

Rui: So you prepared the tea. Weren't they a tad bit suspicious?

Seiya: Kanata san was a bit but he didn't bother.

Rui: Oh, and let me guess. You gave the antidote to Kanata Kun?

Seiya: Pee pon! Nailed it sis!

Rui: Hmmm let me know how it turns out.

Seiya: I'll get to know in the morning since I'll be sleeping in the temple. I don't want to interfere in their romance after all.

Rui: Hahaha yeah. All the best! And come home soon. I need to take you wedding shopping. I can't ask the groom to come. Heuheuheu.

Seiya: Stop blushing now. Good thing you'll soon be Teru san's concern and I can have my peace of mind. I'll leave tomorrow by noon according to earth time. Ja ne!

Rui: Why you little brat?! Come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Steamy**

_After school…_

"So I'll meet you both at the park in 2 hours!" exclaimed Miyu.

"Okay Miyu chan!" replied Nanami.

The trio was standing outside the school gate. Miyu had considered Kanata's suggestion of going shopping and had asked Nanami and Aya to accompany her. Of course, they gladly obliged.

"Say Miyu chan, why were you and Saoinji kun blushing after glancing at each other?" asked Nanami. "And this happened quite a few times since morning", said Nanami smugly. "Aya chan even got an idea for another play!"

Just then a certain pig tailed girl's eyes lit up.

And then it started, "Oh yes! A story of juvenile romance! Miyu chan and Kanata kun are now lonely and Miyu chan started having nightmares and she was too scared and shouted in her sleep and Kanata kun came to her rescue and Miyu chan felt relieved in his presence and then she asked him to sleep next to him for comfort and to get a good night's sleep and they both held hands and in the morning they both were very close to each other and Kanata kun had his arm wrapped around Miyu chan and Miyu chan had snuggled into his chest and both woke up and the Miyu chan was like 'Kyaaaa! You pervert!' and pushed him away and both blushed furiously and then… mmphmp".

"Now now Aya chan, nothing like that happened. Stop letting your imagination go wild!" sweat dropped Miyu while covering Aya's mouth with her hands.

'Actually that is exactly what happened. But I can't tell them. Thank God Chris chan is not around', Miyu thought and let out her breath and removed her hands from Aya's face.

"Whatever you say, Miyu chan", smirked Nanami.

"Hey hey! Enough of the teasing now!" said Miyu, all red in the face. "See you both soon! Ja ne!" waved Miyu a goodbye and headed home.

Kanata could not accompany her since he had after school soccer practice. And both were thankful for that!

After Miyu left, a certain blond with a cap on his head emerged from behind the nearby wall. "Konichiwa Nanami chan, Aya chan. You both remember me, right?"

_At the Saionji's…_

'Oh gosh… today was so embarrassing. Why did I ask Kanata to sleep in my room? I'm a grown up girl and I can't handle nightmares?! But actually I was happy he was there…. I felt..secure. He always makes me feel safe and that's probably why I slept well. But I hope things don't remain awkward between us like it was at school. I liked his scent. WHAT THE HELL?! Stop thinking such stupid stuff! You are only a middle school student! Baka Miyu!'

And with that she looked at the clock. She realized she would be late and so she rushed and left leaving a note for Kanata.

Kanata returned a half an hour later and saw the note placed under the house telephone.

_Hey Kanata,_

_I'm off to shop. Food's on the stove. If you have already eaten then don't forget to place the dishes in the fridge. Will be back in a few hours._

_-Miyu_

Kanata couldn't help but smile. He headed to the stove and with a scared look, opened the rice cooker and found that she had miraculously not burnt the rice. A sigh of relief was let out.

He then checked the gravy dish and saw a sight on which the metaphor 'a sight for sour eyes' couldn't be used.

'Well I hope it's edible. 1 out of 2 ain't bad, especially for Miyu', thought Kanata and proceeded to have his lunch.

Just then- *_ring ring_*

_At the shopping center…_

"Miyu chan, why do you want to buy such kiddish clothes? You are mature girl now!" exclaimed Nanami.

"What's wrong with my choices? I happen to like kiddish clothes." Miyu pouted while browsing through another rack of clothes.

"Miyu chan let me and Nanami chan help you", said Aya and both girls pushed her to another section of clothes, a more revealing section.

They picked out a few dresses for her birthday. All looked pretty sensual on her. Miyu felt liked jumping off a cliff.

"This dress is perfect! I'm sure you'll look very lady like and sexy in it", winked Nanami at Miyu.

"Hehe actually I too like it very much. Thanks girls!" exclaimed Miyu.

Miyu turned towards the counter and headed there. Just then Nanami gave a signal to Aya and both rushed towards her and caught hold of each of Miyu's arms and took her to another section.

"Now now Miyu chan, we need to get you more such mature clothes. You are beautiful girl and you need to dress accordingly", said Nanami while nudging Aya.

"Uh yeah! Nanami chan is right!" responded Aya.

Miyu felt like she had no say and went with the flow. After two more hours of browsing and trials, they decided upon a bunch of clothes which looked really really good on Miyu.

Shopping for the day was done! Phew!

_Outside the shopping center…_

"What's this Nanami chan?" asked Miyu while looking at the iPod placed in her hand.

"An iPod! I got really cool western songs on it! I want you to hear them out. If you like any, you can copy it to your iPod!" exclaimed Nanami.

"Ummm yeah sure Nanami chan", sweat dropped Miyu.

"And the songs are pretty sexy and implied. Come on Miyu chan, we are growing girls. We need to explore our sexuality!" said Nanami.

Miyu gave a fake laugh. "Come on Nanami chan, don't be ridiculous."

Nanami shot an angry glare at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll hear them out! Jeez…"

_Back at the Saionji's…_

"Tadaima!" greeted Miyu. But there was no reply.

'Where's Kanata?' she thought and proceeded to the kitchen for a glass of water. She saw a note under the telephone.

'Jeez, this Kanata still hasn't come home yet', she thought but then she realized it wasn't her note. It was a note from Kanata.

_Miyu,_

_I'll be out with Santa till late night. Don't bother to cook. I have prepared dinner. Just warm it up._

_-you know who._

On reading this Miyu sighed and headed to her room.

She changed into her casual house clothes and finished off her homework. Then she headed for her quota of household chores.

It was around 8.00 p.m. and Miyu was done for the day. Now she could have her 'self' time.

'I'm not sleepy yet and I'll have a bath later', thought Miyu.

Just then her eyes fell on the iPod that Nanami had given. 'Hmmm I think I'll check these songs out'.

Since no one was home to hear them besides her, Miyu decided to play them on the speakers. Aloud.

'Heck, no one's here to listen to it so I might as well take advantage of the situation.'

And so the playlist went on. Miyu, being a girl, could not resist dancing to it. (We all do it ;) )

After two songs, Miyu glanced at her shopping bag. She saw those red hot pants in it. And of course, they seemed to be more suited for the occasion of dirty dancing.

'Why not? Kanata anyways has still a lot of time to return. I think I should try out what Nanami chan said.' thought Miyu sheepishly.

After a few minutes, there was the handsome young brunette climbing up the temple stairs.

'Man, I have a weird friend. This Santa is so moody. Why can't he make up his mind? Good thing I could escape. Huh? What's that noise? Miyu must be home. She seems to be playing English songs.' Thought Kanata and reached the house entrance.

"Tadaima!" greeted Kanata. But there was no response.

Buttons by Pussycat dolls was being played and the source seemed to be Miyu's room. Kanata on hearing the lyrics thought, 'Baka Miyu! Doesn't she know that this is a temple?! What kind of songs is this girl listening to? Sheesh…'

"Miyu! Turn down the volume! Miyu, do you hear me?!" shouted Kanata. But there was no reply yet again.

Kanata proceeded to her room and knocked a few times. But it seemed Miyu was too engrossed and deaf too.

"I'm opening the door", said Kanata and slid the door open by a few centimeters to get a peek.

The vision he viewed had got his body all hot!

He rubbed his eyes to recheck. Again he saw a blonde girl, whose hair was in a messy bun, wearing a spaghetti strapped white clingy top with sinfully red hot pants! She was sinfully moving her hips to the beats.

Miyu, of course, had her back turned away from him and was unaware of the current intruder.

Kanata felt his heart beat so quick, steam coming off from his head! He had never been so mesmerized by anything.

The girl who he thought of to be figureless had actually begun to bloom into a sexy lady!

'Oh my… what is happening to me?! This is Miyu? I can't believe it! She looks so sensual, so hot. Why am I heating up and my palms are all sweaty. Hey stop those perverted thoughts! But she's so…' and off drifted Kanata into perv land. He is a teen with hormones after all!

So on this chilly night, there were two teens living in the same house and both were sweating, one from dancing, and the other from the effect of his pheromones.

Kanata suddenly realized how sinful his thoughts were and closed Miyu's door and headed to his room.

Miyu heard the door being shut and suddenly sprinted to check who it was. She saw Kanata walking to his room.

'Not again?!' thought Miyu loudly.

Kanata turned around and saw the flushed blonde, her skin glistening due to the sweat drops and her top clinging to her body making her soft curves very noticeable. Blood rose to his cheeks and both looked away from each other.

'Oh God. This is sooooo embarrassing!' thought Miyu while tightly closing her eyes shut.

"PERVERT!" shouted Miyu and shut her door. Kanata just stood there and he heard the music being turned off.

Who knew that the match makers' plans would be employed effective so immediately and that too with a drastic effect on Kanata Saionji, the expressionless and emotionless but yet oh so handsome guy.

**A/N: **Ok I'm sorry for this ridiculous chapter. Bu I feel Kanata is a guy and lust plays a major role for guys :P

Any tips are welcome! Thank you viewers for bearing with this chappie. Please let me know if I should include such chapters in the further ones in your reviews! Thank you! *grins*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **The Guest**

An eerie silence enveloped the Saionji temple, something very unusual considering the previous year.

A certain blonde and a brunette chose to ignore each other. One was busy on the phone chit chatting away and the other was busy reading his manga.

*_Ting Tong*_

"Hey Miyu! Answer the door!" shouted Kanata. No response.

"Miyu!" shouted Kanata again. 'Lazy girl', thought Kanata and got up and headed towards the door.

There he saw that Miyu had already answered the door and she seemed to be smiling and blushing.

"Yaboshi?" questioned Kanata after seeing the blonde alien at his doorstep.

"Kanata san, how are you? We hope we aren't disturbing you?" asked Seiya with a grin.

Kanata saw Miyu blushing away and then looked up to the other individual standing next to Seiya.

Besides Seiya stood a guy who was a few inches taller than both of them, was well dressed and those silky raven black locks of shoulder length hair went really well with his amber eyes which looked up to him and then back to Miyu.

Kanata was about to ask about him but Seiya answered before he could ask. "Miyu chan, Kanata san, meet Razu. He is Teru's younger brother. He has never been to earth and he wanted to visit after I told him about the Saionji temple and the turn of events that happened here and all. He…"

"Pleased to meet you Kanata san", greeted Razu and cut off Seiya mid sentence. "Hmmm hello Miyu chan. Seiya was right. You really are very cute." smiled Razu and held out his hands to Miyu.

Miyu blushed furiously and extended out her hand but their handshake was rudely interrupted by our brunette.

"Ahem ahem! So what is it you need, Yaboshi?" irked Kanata with a twitching eyebrow.

Seiya couldn't help but smirk. "Nothing much. Just the permission to stay over at the temple."

Before Kanata could speak, Miyu burst out, "Of course Seiya kun! You too are welcome Razu san." And flashed a gentle smile in Razu's direction.

"Hmpf I guess it's ok", agreed Kanata unwillingly.

All headed to the living room. Miyu was unusually chirpy. Kanata remembered this display of behavior when Miyu would talk with Mizuki. Now, he couldn't help but grumble!

"I'll make tea for all", and with that Miyu headed to the kitchen.

"At least don't burn the tea!" shouted Kanata to tease her. Miyu chose to ignore.

Seiya kept his gaze on Kanata and Kanata noticed it and shot a glare. Seiya just grinned. Again, Kanata's eyebrow couldn't help but twitch.

Not a word spoken after Miyu left. Kanata realized that Miyu was infact the life of every conversation.

"Could you both excuse me for a minute? I need to use the restroom" said Razu sitting up. Both gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Minutes of silence passed.

"So how's things between you and Miyu chan?" asked Seiya with a cheeky look.

"As always." replied Kanata. "So how long do you both intend to stay?" asked Kanata.

"Ummm, two nights or more." replied Seiya. "I hope you don't mind Kanata san."

"Uh no. but I hope he knows how to behave since earth beings aren't used to the idea of having aliens around them." said Kanata.

"Don't worry Kanata san. He is a good guy. To think, Rui oneechan trusts him more than me." pouted Seiya.

Kanata gave in a faint smile. He realised that Razu hadn't returned for quite some time. He just stood up and walked out.

Kanata heard two voices coming from the kitchen. He quickened his steps and entered the kitchen and saw Razu leaning over the table and Miyu was giggling away.

"What's taking you so long, Miyu?" asked Kanata with a serious tone. "Slow."

"Well excuse me Kanata, I'm not as quick as you!" retorted Miyu.

"Ummm actually I distracted Miyu chan. It's not her fault but mine." said Razu and gave Miyu a sweet smile.

"Aaah Razu kun, no need to worry. This Kanata just wants to scold me all the time. Why don't you go ahead? I need to have a word with Kanata."

Razu nodded and left the kitchen.

Kanata leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Miyu turned to him with crossed eyebrows. "What's with the 'let's scold Miyu in front of guests'?!" asked Miyu grossly.

Kanata was taken aback and suddenly realized he had hurt Miyu.

She then turned back but Kanata caught hold of her wrist. Miyu didn't turn to face him but Kanata continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that my mood was off."

Miyu kept silent. Kanata moved to face her while still holding onto her wrist and placed the other hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"It's alright. Don't do it again." said Miyu after looking up at him and her frown seemed to relax now. "Now let's have some tea."

"Sure…" smiled Kanata. "By the way what's with the Razu kun, huh?" asked Kanata and then cursed himself for bothering to ask such a question.

But Miyu being the dense kind didn't realize and replied, "He asked me to refer to him like that."

"Oh", was all Kanata could manage to reply. He felt a cringing feeling in his stomach.

Ah, silence in the Saionji temple didn't persist for long. The evening went with chit chatting. Miyu being quite the talker and with that nosy personality asked innumerable questions about Rui's wedding preparations and also told Razu the stories of how Seiya had kidnapped Ruu. Seiya sweat dropped as Razu shot angry glances at Seiya.

Kanata eventually got bored and excused himself. Was he actually bored? Or was it something else?

But he chose not to let those questions bother him anymore. 'Miyu can talk to anyone she wants, even though she may be childish and naïve and people can take her kindness for granted because she allows it. Baka Miyu…' were the thoughts of Kanata Saionji who was making dinner now. 'Bah. She is a strong girl.'

All gathered for dinner. All the while Kanata couldn't help but feel neglected by Miyu. He didn't like her giving all her attention to those two. Not that he got jealous. He didn't, right?

"Hey Razu kun, you want to tour around, right?" asked Miyu. Razu nodded a yes.

"So why don't we go to Momoland?!" asked Miyu excitedly while clasping her hands. "Even you haven't been there Seiya kun! We'll have loads of fun!"

"That's a good idea Miyu chan!" exclaimed Seiya with a chibi face.

"Yes Miyu chan. I would like to check this place out." replied Razu calmly with his charming smile.

Miyu blushed a little and smiled back. She then looked towards Kanata for a response.

"Ummm I don't know…" replied Kanata with a dull expression.

"Oh come on Kanata! Don't be a grouch. It'll be fun!" replied Miyu.

"Let's see…" said Kanata.

"It's fine if you don't want to come. I'll be calling Aya chan and Nanami chan. Oh and Chris chan too! And yeah Razu kun, they know Seiya is from Sharaku so no need to worry." said Miyu enthusiastically.

Kanata realized that the plan was on, with or without him. He somehow felt upset over this.

It was sleep time. The two guests were done with their baths and Kanata claimed that he was next. Miyu just 'hmpfd' him.

After Kanata was done, he went to tell Miyu that she could bathe now and saw her blabbing and giggling away with the two aliens on the porch near the bathroom. Kanata again felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

"You can go now. I have filled the tub for you", said Kanata after tapping Miyu on the shoulder.

'Wow. Is this Kanata? He actually did something nice for me.' thought Miyu and went for her bath.

"Okay then, we'll hit the sack now!" exclaimed Seiya and both proceeded to their room.

"Oyasumi" all greeted each other.

Miyu enjoyed her warm bath. While she was walking towards her room, drying her hair, she saw a boy figure leaning on her shoji. On coming further she could see the chocolate brown hair. "Kanata?" asked Miyu.

"Hey… Ummm Miyu, I wanted to ask you something…" said Kanata.

"Nani?" asked Miyu while looking at him with questioning eyes. Oh how he wanted to be lost in those eyes forever, but Kanata shook off his thoughts.

"Ummm… are you comfortable? I mean staying with three guys all alone?" asked Kanata, a bit nervously. He wondered why.

"Why should I?" asked Miyu. "I can handle myself."

"Oh ok", replied Kanata and turned.

"And anyways I have you to take care of me." said Miyu in a soft tone.

Kanata turned to look at her.

"I trust you. You are always there for me." said Miyu with a very sweet smile after it.

Kanata was overwhelmed by her statement. He loved her genuine smiles. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Nice to know…" replied Kanata and smiled back.

"I hope you come tomorrow… you can call Santa kun too. The girls are coming too." said Miyu.

Kanata paused for a minute and stared at Miyu. Both their eyes met and resulted in a long trance. He looked away after some time.

"Yes… I'll come." said Kanata in a gentle tone.

"Great! I would have missed you otherwise!" exclaimed Miyu with a grin.

Kanata just looked at her, trying to process what she just said.

"Just kidding!" exclaimed Miyu, sticking her tongue out.

With this both headed to their rooms, a smile playing on both their faces.

**A/N: **Dear viewers, how is it? Likey? Please review :( I didn't get any reviews on my previous chapter :(


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Momoland**

It was a bright and pleasant afternoon in Heiomachi.

There was a group of four walking towards the theme park Momoland; a lemon blonde with a cap, a tall and broad shouldered raven haired, a brunette with hands in his pockets, and a sunny blonde with silky long hair flowing down her back.

Miyu, today, looked pretty. No, not pretty. But absolutely ravishing! Well that is what Kanata's mind told him anyway. She wore skin fit black jeggings which complimented her slim legs with a beige figure hugging turtle neck sweater. Courtesy of the shopping trip with Nanami and Aya.

The four kept walking with Seiya and Kanata at the back and Razu and Miyu a few steps ahead of them. Not quite a good start for Kanata's trip.

As they reached their destination they saw the three girls waiting for them. Miyu quickened her space waving her arm around and was abruptly stopped by another figure.

Pop! A rose appeared in front of her. "Aah Miyucchi! You look absolutely stunning today! One rose is nothing to compliment your beauty!" exclaimed Nozumu with his usual love struck look while Okame chan showered her with a few more roses.

"Aah… Nozumu kun. Arigatou…" sweat dropped Miyu.

Meanwhile Razu asked Seiya what just happened. "Oh on earth roses are given by boys to girls and vice versa to express their feelings. A red rose indicates passion, which is what this guy gave Miyu chan. But he is an exceptional case. He gives roses to all the girls. A man for all you see", explained Seiya and pointed to the over passionate blonde who was now handing over a rose to another passerby female.

Razu gave a nod of understanding.

Kanata gave a bored expression until he felt a slap on his back.

"Oi Kanata! Let's go!" exclaimed his eccentric best friend Santa Kurosu.

"Kyaaa Kanata kun! I'm going to a theme park with Kanata kun…" exclaimed Christine and blushed furiously with heart bubbles being emitted from her.

All just sweat dropped.

"So Miyu chan, introduce us", said an awestricken Nanami.

"Oh yes! Guys, meet Razu kun. He's Teru san's younger brother. It's his first time on earth so let's make his trip memorable!" exclaimed Miyu.

'Why does she have to sound so happy about it? Hmpf.' thought Kanata.

Nanami and Aya couldn't help but drool over the guy. Christine too acknowledged how handsome he looked.

Just then Seiya gave an indicative look to Nanami. Nanami understood and whispered something to Aya.

The theme park was bustling with quite a crowd. The gang was onto trying each ride on the way.

There were the turners and twisters. Chris tried her best to make sure Kanata sat in almost each ride with her but was successful only in few cases. She had become more confident and clingy after Valentine's Day where she had mustered up the courage to give Kanata her hand made chocolates.

Now was the turn for the cup and saucer ride.

"Hey Miyu! Wanna sit with me? Remember how much fun we had the last time we were in it?" spoke Kanata with a wide grin. (Refer epi.77)

Miyu remembered how mean he was to spin the wheel ferociously making her go dizzy and made her hair go haywire. She stuck her tongue out and shouted, "NO WAY!"

Suddenly a certain pink haired lass had her hair curling up and a purple aura forming behind her, her shoulders crouched and her fists tightly closed. "Why were you both alone in the cup and saucer and what fun did you both have, Miyu chan?" asked the raging female.

"Oi Hanakomachi, it was nothing. I just made her miserable. Ruu, Wanya and Momoka chan were also there!" explained Kanata with his hands waving around while sweat dropping.

Except Razu, all seemed scared to death.

"Oh my. I misunderstood again. How silly of me", said Christine regaining her sweet and delicate composure.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

With that again Chris clinged onto Kanata and dragged him to sit with her. Kanata chose not to resist for his and Miyu's safety.

'Why am I bothered with who this guy sits with? He can sit with any girl he wants. Anyways I don't want to sit with him! He would ruin the ride for me, again! But I…" Miyu's trail of thoughts was disturbed when she saw Razu's hand in front of her.

"I would be honored if you sat with me Miyu chan", smiled Razu.

Miyu blushed and was to place her hand in his but she realized that he could read her thoughts, and she definitely didn't want him to detect her green monster! So she smiled back with a nod.

Everyone saw this, including Kanata. 'She probably didn't take his hand because she didn't want him to read her goody good thoughts about him. That's why she's probably blushing too. But whatever.' thought Kanata.

Seiya and Nanami looked at each other and smirked. Aya couldn't join since she immediately got busy jotting down the current scenario as an idea for a play.

The ride started. Nozumu had stayed back since he has motion sickness and can't tolerate spinning rides. So he continued to follow his Papi's teaching.

During the ride Kanata often glanced up at Miyu and felt a pang in his heart when it would be clear that she is enjoying THAT guy's company. Chris kept on blabbing something but Kanata wasn't really paying attention until- "Don't they look so cute together?" giggled Chris.

"Uh.." responded Kanata by looking at her.

Chris pointed towards them. "They seem to make a good couple. Just like we would. Hehehe…" blushed Chris and giggled again.

Kanata displayed no emotions to her and turned to see them again. He just stared at them (the look in the anime with the irises vibrating). Miyu was enjoying herself a lot and so was Razu.

Just then the ride came to a stop.

All proceeded to the next ride which was the new attraction. 'The Zyclone' was a new thrill ride roller coaster with a huge drop on its first peak. While walking towards it, Razu suddenly changed his direction towards a side shop. It was a flower shop.

"Here. For you, Miyu chan." Razu handed a red rose to Miyu. Miyu got so nervous and started blushing.

"Aa...Arigatou..." thanked Miyu softly.

All started teasing her a lot, except Kanata.

"C'mon guys it's nothing like that. He must've learnt it from Nozumu kun." said Miyu nervously.

Razu just smiled.

Kanata didn't display any reaction but inside him there were thoughts trailing on breaking that guy's face.

Just then a shrill scream was heard. All looked up. They saw how deep the plunge of the ride was. All seemed excited except Miyu and Christine. They turned blue.

Miyu agreed to herself to give it a try.

All proceeded to the line but Chris didn't move.

"I… I don't think I can handle this one. I'll just sit it out. You guys go ahead." gulped Chris.

No one forced her to come since they knew Chris probably really couldn't handle it.

Nanami and Aya chose to sit on the last cart. Miyu sat before them.

Kanata looked at Razu and saw he was walking towards Miyu so his instincts kicked in and he swiftly sat next to Miyu.

"I want to see your scared look during the ride", mocked Kanata and gave an excuse as to why he sat next to her.

Chris wasn't aware that the two were sitting together since she was busy choosing her ice cream flavor and the nearby parlor and for that Miyu was very grateful.

The ride started and so did Miyu's shuddering. Kanata couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's face gone pale.

Now it was time for the big drop. Miyu was scared to death.

She immediately entwined her fingers into Kanata's and caught on with a firm grip. Kanata really didn't mind that action. He REALLY didn't.

As the drops came up he had expected Miyu to scream her lungs out but instead throughout the whole ride she had her eyes shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed and her tiny nose cringed up and would tighten her grip on his hand on each altitude drop. Kanata found that extremely adorable. Wait, why?

Kanata was disturbed from the 'finding-Miyu-cute' thought as shrill screams were heard. These screams were not from the fellow riders but from the crowd that had collected at the end of the coaster ride.

There was a pink haired monster holding up something which in a few miliseconds was realized to be a part of the coaster tracks.

PANIC MODE! All started screaming! "Chris chan! Noooo!"

"Oh my. What have I done?" snapped back Christine when the ride controller shook her hard. She very sweetly reattached the track and hopped off. "How silly of me to lose control again", said a slightly embarrassed Chris.

The ride came to halt. All looked pitiful. Well of course they would. They just had a near to death experience!

"I felt my life span shortened…" wailed Nanami.

"Chris chan please don't do it again!" exclaimed Santa with a constant river of tears flowing from his eyes.

The two aliens looked equally petrified.

Kanata and Miyu wobbled down with their hand still entwined.

"Miyu!" shouted Nanami to indirectly tell them to separate their hands.

Miyu was too shaken to notice, but Kanata did and he let go immediately.

All walked like zombies to the nearby restaurant, except the one who had caused this reaction.

After the little snack it was decided that the trip was done for the day. All bade good bye and went their own ways.

The walk back to the temple was pretty silent since all were contemplating on how they survived.

_In the kitchen…_

All were done with dinner. The aliens had left the kitchen. It was now the blonde and the brunette cleaning the dishes, quietly.

"So… you had fun today?" suddenly asked Kanata.

"Yep. No doubt about it." replied Miyu.

Kanata saw her smiling away and felt happy but suddenly the bitter memory of her enjoying THAT guy's company came up.

"So.. Umm... he seems to like you I guess…" spoke Kanata with a bitter tone.

"Nani?" asked Miyu looking up and stopping what she was doing.

"Well, you know the rose and all. Are you so dense? And it shows you like him too." said Kanata in a bitter tone looking down with his bangs covering his eyes.

No words were exchanged for a few seconds. Kanata looked up to see Miyu and he could see her eyes glistening with disappointment.

"Stop assuming like before", said a very upset Miyu.

"Before?" asked a confused Kanata.

"Yes. You had assumed the same when you saw me preserving Nozumu kun's roses. Even after all this time you barely know me." And with that Miyu placed down the plate she was wiping and walked out of the kitchen leaving Kanata all alone to battle his conscience.

'Aaaaargh! What the hell is wrong with me? It was none of my business stating things like that. I am such an idiot. I should apologize. But not now… maybe after things are a little calm in that baka's mind… Miyu… sigh…'

_Later…_

It was around quarter to two. Kanata couldn't sleep. He helplessly kept on struggling on his futon with the memories of his blonde. He just can't seem to get her out of his head. Well that has been the case for quite a few months but now it has seemed to worsen.

His legs involuntary led him to Miyu's room. But Miyu was already awake, sitting on the porch.

He saw her shoulders shaking a bit and on coming a little closer he could hear her soft sobs.

'Crap. Is she crying because of me? But whatever it is, I should apologize. I can't see her like this.' thought Kanata and just sat next to her.

He predicted that Miyu would ignore him and walk away. But she didn't. Instead she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kanata's eyes widened with surprise.

"Miyu… I'm really sorry… about earlier. You were right. I shouldn't assume. It was none of my business. And…" Kanata stopped as Miyu lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"It is fine Kanata. It is. You are an idiot and I know." sniffed Miyu and the wiped her forming snot with the top of her hand. She then smiled.

"Miyu I didn't know that could make you cry. I'm sorry." apologized Kanata again.

"No no. I'm not crying because of you. I rather give you a knuckle sandwich than cry over your stupid statements." giggled Miyu.

Kanata gave a questioning look. Miyu placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Today at Momoland just made me reminiscence our last time over there with Ruu and Wanya. Kanata I miss them. I really do. Do you think he is happy now? Will he remember us?" and Miyu gave out another soft sob.

Kanata placed his hand on her head and lightly stroked her golden tresses. "He will. He will. I miss them too. Now don't worry. You should look at the bright side. He is now happy with his parents, out of constant danger."

Hand it to Kanata to speak the right words to Miyu to calm her down.

"I feel much better. I'm happy I have you." spoke Miyu softly.

Kanata just had to blush at this. "Now go to sleep. You have to wake up early to make breakfast. Oh how I miss Wanya in these moments. I always had an edible breakfast."

"Hey, you're mean!" pouted Miyu.

"Well I speak the truth. Now sleep." chuckled Kanata.

"Well I at least make better food than Guava chan of the Waru Waru gang", spoke Miyu. And then both remembered the ugly looking breakfast she had prepared. 'Ugh' were their thoughts.

"Now Good night. Sleep well." Said Kanata and planted a kiss on her hair.

Realization struck on both of them. Both blushed madly, not making any eye contact. Kanata retracted his hand previously stroking Miyu's hair and got up and headed to his room.

Miyu just sat there stunned and then she couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks were hot and face was flushed. If only Kanata could see her reaction.

'Kanata…'

'Miyu… why do you do this to me…'

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this chapters. Please review! Reviews help me survive! And reviews in other languages are welcome too! I can always google translate ;)

Thank you all for encouraging me to go on with this story! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **Forgetful Kanata?**

**A/N:** Guys, according to the timeline in the series, Miyu should be 15 years of age by now since she was 13 when she came to the Saionji temple and in the series there already have been two Christmas' and Halloweens. But since they are in grade 2-1, I have to make her a 14 year old. So read on and enjoy

"Oh my… I'm so excited!" said a very enthusiastic Miyu whilst sitting on her futon. It was the 14th of March and Miyu was bubbling over around 11:45 in the night.

At 12:00 a.m., Miyu Kouzuki wished herself a very happy birthday and waited for the phone to ring for her dear ones to call. Even though it was a school night, she still expected her dear friends to call and wish her and most particularly it was a certain brunette's 'Happy Birthday' she was longing for.

Fifteen minutes passed by, yet she was the only one to wish the 14 year old Miyu. She headed out of her room and looked around. She slightly slid open the brunette's door to get a peek and saw him snoozing away. She kept on glancing at the telephone and longed for it to ring as she sat in the kitchen for more than half an hour.

The blonde finally gave up as her eyes were constantly drooping. She was gravely hurt that not even her parents bothered to call her up and with that she turned in for the night.

Not much of a happy beginning to a happy birthday.

_At school…_

"Kouzuki san! Pay attention!" scolded her chemistry sir to a very spaced out Miyu.

Miyu looked up and felt very embarrassed. 'Great. I'm having the most wonderful birthday.' thought Miyu and then scrunched up her eyebrows trying to act very focused on the experiment.

'Not a single person has wished me. Even Aya chan and Nanami chan forgot. To think, they had even told me to treat them to a fancy restaurant on my birthday. Well, they won't be getting any party from me!' grumbled Miyu in her thoughts.

It was break time and Miyu sat in her place to eat her tiffin. She didn't want to sit with her lousy friends. Well she felt bad to address them using that term but they deserved it!

"Hey why are you so gloomy? You seem like a depressed old hag." and Miyu was snapped out of her thoughts by the Brunette's question and statement.

"What do you mean by 'old hag', huh?!' asked a very pissed off Miyu with her fist scrunched up and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Chill Miyu. Just kidding." said Kanata and poked his tongue out.

Miyu just turned around and sat back at her place with an 'Hmpf'. "Go away", said the very annoyed blonde. Kanata left her with a sigh.

"Miyu chaaaan!" exclaimed two gals whom Miyu had currently disowned.

Aya and Nanami came forward with broad grins and both hugged her in unison. "Happy birthday Miyu chan!"

Her frown seemed to disappear and was replaced with a smile. "I thought you guys forgot", said Miyu in a stern voice with her frown regaining its position.

"Oh Miyu, we are very sorry. I couldn't wish you since I fell asleep waiting for 12 o'clock." apologized Nanami.

"And my phone connection has some problem so I couldn't call. And we couldn't wish you when you came to school since you were late." explained Aya.

Miyu remembered what a jerk Kanata had been for not waiting for her as she had woken up late and he had left without her. She wanted to stay angry but she couldn't and decided to forgive them after all. With a wide smile she hugged them back. "Arigatou!"

"So about the birthday treat…" smirked Nanami. "We are going to very nice posh restaurant, so dress up in the cocktail dress that you had bought with us. We'll come to pick you up at 6:30 at the temple. My sister will drive us to the place."

"Is Chris chan coming too? And why hasn't she come today?" asked Miyu.

"I guess so. And I don't know. We'll get to know in the evening." replied Nanami.

'Ah my poor wallet…' thought Miyu. But she was happy too. At least these two had remembered her birthday and she wouldn't be spending her birthday all alone and depressed.

The walk home had been lonely for Miyu since Kanata had a student council meeting.

_Later that evening…_

Miyu had one last look at herself in the mirror and was happy with her final look. She had worn a beige colored halter neck dress with the dress pleats ending just above her knee, the dress was adorned with a thin copperish border sequence, her hair tied up in a French braid with her silky golden bangs complimenting her face, copper colored kitten heel shoes, a tinge of lip gloss and that was it.

Kanata had returned 2 hours after her and after having lunch, had left to go out with Santa. He still hadn't remembered it's her birthday.

Miyu sighed and heard the door bell ring. It was Aya and Nanami. Miyu took her shawl and left with locking the house behind. 'I shouldn't bother to leave a note. He doesn't need to know where I am. He doesn't care anyways.' thought Miyu.

Nanami introduced her sister Rei Tenchi who wished Miyu a happy birthday and Miyu thanked her for the wish and the lift.

'Even strangers are wishing me and this idiot hasn't.' and disappointment greeted her pretty face.

"What is it Miyu chan? Why are you upset? Don't say 'nothing' 'cause it wouldn't make any sense as right now you should be happy." asked Aya.

Miyu just sighed. "Come on! Tell us!" nudged Nanami.

"Ummm… actually you two are the only ones who have wished me. Oh and your sister too…" sighed Miyu further.

"Your parents?" asked Nanami.

"Nope."

"Even Saionji kun hasn't?" asked Aya.

Miyu slumped further. "No…"

"Well then just leave him. We are here!" consoled Nanami.

Miyu tried to forget and cheered up. "You are right. Let's have fun this evening!"

"Woohoo!"

A few minutes passed by.

"Hey isn't this the way to Chris chan's house?" asked a confused Miyu.

"Yes. She is coming with us. We are going to pick her up. She didn't come to school today since she was having a few sneezes and Shikada san insisted that she stay home just in case." explained Nanami.

"Oh I see. Shikada san takes real good care of Chris chan." smiled Miyu.

After they reached Christine's house, Aya and Nanami told her to wait back and went to fetch Christine.

Over twenty minutes passed by since their departure and now Miyu was getting very impatient. She decided to step out of the car and headed to Chris' mansion.

As soon as Miyu entered, she noticed that none of the lights were on. A chill ran down her spine. She began to worry as to what happened to her friends.

"Aya chan! Nanami chan!" called out Miyu. But there was no response whatsoever.

She walked in a few steps further with all the courage she could muster. "Chris chan!" called out Miyu again.

Just then the door closed behind her and a loud 'POP' was heard and she felt something like confetti falling on her. Then a few voices singing 'Happy Birthday, Miyu' were heard.

The lights were turned on and Miyu saw all her friends- Nanami, Aya, Christine, Santa, Nozumu, the Kanata fan club members, Mikan, Mizuki, Mizuno sensei and Shikada san smiling and cheering away! All came to her and the girls hugged her.

Miyu was overwhelmed and way beyond happy! Tears of joy started to form around the edges of her emeralds.

She hugged all her friends back. "Thank you guys! I thought you all forgot!"

She then scanned the room for someone who still hadn't wished her.

"Saionji kun is not here. We didn't get a chance to tell him to come." said Nanami with a very sad look.

"No, it's ok. You guys remembered and are here is more than enough." smiled Miyu, trying to mask her disappointment.

Then another voice singing 'Happy Birthday Miyu' echoed the Hanakomachi hall. All her friends had a wide grin on their faces. Miyu quickly turned back to see who it was.

There she saw her brunette pushing a tray with a huge rectangular cake.

Miyu was at a loss of words and constantly gaped at him. Nanami came forward and draped her arm around her shoulder.

"You thought I forgot, right?" asked a smirking Kanata.

Miyu went all red in the face as she blushed and was also furious at her friends for lying to her. She looked up at Nanami beside her. "Calm down Miyu. It had to be a surprise birthday party, right?" said Nanami with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Miyu!" wished Kanata again while facing her. He tried very hard not to hug her which his heart told him to do.

But he didn't need to because Miyu plunged herself towards him and embraced him into a tight hug after Nanami declared that, "It was all Saionji kun's plan!"

Kanata couldn't help but blush. He hugged her back and all cheered again with Santa making howling sounds.

As for Christine, she had made herself a promise that she wouldn't get jealous and lose it for just today.

"Well, it was a huge surprise for me. I was going to declare you as an official jerk, but now I have changed my mind. Thank you Kanata…" and Miyu started her feminine tear rolling after they broke apart.

"Hey, don't cry on your birthday at least! And the surprises aren't over yet!" exclaimed Kanata with a wide grin. "Hanakomachi!"

Just then Christine came forward with a laptop in her hand. Miyu squinted to make out what was the moving picture on the screen and gasped in joy after seeing her parent who had video called.

"Miyuuuuuu! Happy Birthday my darling daughter!" exclaimed an over joyed Yuu Kouzuki, Miyu's Dad. "Mama also wanted to wish you but since she is currently out of this world, hehehe, she has prepared a video for you beforehand", said Miyu's dad and then played the video.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart. I probably won't be in touch on your birthday so I wanted to still be able to wish you. I'm so glad that my daughter is turning out to be a beautiful human being. I wish I could be there and I am glad that I have decided not to miss any of your upcoming birthdays. I hope you and Kanata kun get along. Love you Miyu. Be good and enjoy." And all saw the astronaut Miki Kouzuki tearing up.

"You know Mama, always so emotional." said Miyu's dad after returning to the call. "We wanted to wish you at 12 but Kanata kun told us about the surprise so we had to agree. I'm so happy to see my daughter growing up and having such wonderful friends. Thank you Kanata kun for taking care of my Miyu. Thank you Minna san, too!"

"Thank you Papa! You don't know what this video call means to me!" said Miyu on the verge on breaking down again.

"Miyu, do enjoy. We love you. I have to return to my desk now. Bye Miyu."

"Bye papa." And the call was disconnected.

Miyu finally patted her face dry. All looked amazing in their attire. Miyu looked at Kanata and realized how handsome he looked in a well groomed state. Kanata met her gaze and the result was a tomato faced Miyu. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Oh Kanata… You really are the sweetest… And a jerk too!'

The cake was ready to be cut. The cake had a picture of the whole group, the one they had clicked before Ruu and Wanya's departure. Miyu squealed with joy.

All started clapping and singing and Miyu blew out the candles and cut the cake. The first bite obviously went to Kanata.

The atmosphere was filled with joy and laughter. Miyu was the centre of attention and Kanata couldn't help but admire her glamour form while she was smiling away in her conversations with her friends.

'She looks beautiful…' thought Kanata and then scowled at his thoughts.

But seeing her smile he just felt a sense of satisfaction, a feeling of being complete. Heck, he did all this just to see that radiant smile!

Miyu's happiness knew no bounds. Her last days in Heiomachi are making her leave this place even more agonizing. But it was no time to ponder over these depressing thoughts. She internally just thanked God for the wonderful family in Heiomachi she was blessed enough to have; the family who wouldn't leave her alone, understand her sorrows and fuel her joys.

Christine wanted the best for Miyu and the dinner was on the Hanakomachi house.

The evening was just so heartwarming. All enjoyed to the fullest. Miyu received wonderful gifts from everyone, well except from Kanata.

The both were back at the Saionji house. All were dropped home by the polite butler Shikada san.

"Owww… My feet. These damn heels." complained Miyu while removing them. She then just rushed to her room with all the gifts in her arms. Kanata followed her.

She enthusiastically opened each one of them but with extra care. She wanted to preserve the wrapping paper. Each gift was very thoughtful and sweet.

"So where's my gift?" asked Miyu extending her hand towards Kanata.

"What gift? This surprise party was your gift." replied Kanata with a smirk.

Miyu retracted her arm. They were both sitting at her study desk with all her gifts neatly placed on the desk. "Oh… So thank you for that gift. It has to be the best amongst all!" and Miyu again flashed her most vibrant smile. Kanata smiled back.

Kanata was so mesmerized by her smile. It was worth it.

"Sleep now. It's not like we don't have school tomorrow." said Kanata as he got up from his seating. Just before he could leave, Miyu called out, "Ummm Kanata… Arigatou… You made my birthday the best birthday of my life."

Kanata stopped in his steps but didn't turn back. He didn't want Miyu to see his blush! "No need for thanks Miyu. You have also made my birthdays special and the best so far. And by the way, you looked nice in your birthday dress."

This surprised Miyu but before she could say something Kanata had already left her room.

Miyu blushed and let out a sigh to calm her nerves.

As she was done for the night, she turned to her futon and soon as she laid her head on the pillow she felt something poking underneath.

She lifted the pillow to see a small wrapped gift. She opened it with extra care. There was no name on the gift but she knew from who it was.

The velvet box seemed so cute and the moment Miyu opened it she was at a loss of words. The beautiful silver pendant was the exact same pendant she had stopped by a store's window to ogle at. 'So he noticed. I wonder why? Maybe he likes me? No, not possible. He hates all this kind of stuff. Well maybe I'm just a very good friend. That must be it. But whatever it is, he cares for me and I love...' and Miyu was surprised at what her mind was leading her to think.

She shrugged off her thoughts and quickly placed the pendant in a silver chain she had and wore it.

"Thanks Kanata…"

**A/N:** So how was this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Too long? Review please! And thank you all for reviews on the previous chapters. Highly appreciated! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **True or false?**

Kanata's concentration span was disrupted due to a certain girly squeal. It was none other than his housemate's.

Kanata placed down his algebra book and walked towards the source of the squeal.

"Miyu let me study. And you should study too. Tomorrow's your not so favorite exam." Kanata scolded.

"Look!" said Miyu gleefully and extended her arms forward which were holding a parcel. It was labeled 'From Florida, USA'. "Mom Dad didn't forget my birthday gift!"

Kanata examined the parcel and gave it back. "So quickly open it and get back to studying."

Both headed to the living room where their books and notebooks lay. Miyu tore open the parcel very slowly and gently which made Kanata more impatient. But finally, she was done unraveling the gadget.

The gadget was of course a NASA gadget. It was quite handy and had a cylindrical shape with a few buttons and a one big one on its body. At one end there was a receiver sort of thing. Next to the buttons there were two tiny bulbs. Miyu was confused as to what it was. Kanata noticed a card inside the box.

Kanata took it and read it out aloud-

"Miyu, this is your birthday present from me and Mama. I know it'll arrive a bit late but Happy Birthday! Hope this comes handy. It is a lie detector. It is quite user friendly. You just need to press that blue button to use it. If a person is lying, the red bulb will light up, otherwise the green one will. Hope you find it to be useful. Love- Papa and Mama."

'A bit late?' both thought and sweat dropped. Figures. You can't expect normal gifts from the Kouzuki parents.

"Let's see if this thing works." said Kanata and pressed the blue button. "Miyu is a good cook." stated Kanata bluntly and the red bulb lit up. "So it does work!"

"Hey! You jerk!" huffed Miyu and snatched the lie detector from his hands.

Miyu was trying to think of something clever to retort but failed miserably.

"Now don't use your little brain to get back at me. We should get back to them sums." said Kanata with a bored expression.

Miyu let out some steam and controlled the urge to give him a wonker on his head. Anyways, she needed him to explain all the complex crap.

Now calming down her nerves, Miyu got back to the brain ache and so did Kanata. Tomorrow's algebra test was the last of their finals and it was also the last day of school. Miyu was happy that the exams would be over but also upset over the fact that it would be the last day of her school. And her parents would be coming to pick her up two days later.

It was already evening. Kanata was done with his bit but stayed back to help Miyu but he didn't voice it that he was done studying.

Miyu, with all her concentration, was trying to solve a problem which Kanata had given her. 'Cute' thought Kanata looking at the blonde's frustrated face.

"Aaaaargh! Stupid quadratic equations!" exclaimed a very frustrated Miyu moving her fists around.

Kanata tried to hold back his chuckle. "Are you sure that's what is stupid?" teased Kanata.

Miyu gave him a very deadly look. And then 'wonk'! "What the hell was that for?" shouted Kanata while massaging the newly developed lump on his head.

"Hmpf! You should know better than to mock me at such a time." said a very grumpy Miyu.

"Ouch. Okay okay. Just solve that problem. You'll figure it out." said Kanata, still massaging his lump.

"I need some refreshment." stated Miyu and stood up and stomped to the kitchen.

Kanata, however didn't feel angry over her assault at all. He couldn't help but just chuckle at her violent housemate's actions.

Then his eyes fell on the lie detector which was tossed back into the box in the corner of the room. He suddenly thought of something but then scowled at the idea but then went ahead with it anyway.

He took the lie detector and hurried back to his place behind the desk. The gadget fit perfectly to the length of his palm and fortunately for him he was wearing a long sleeved hoodie and as he heard Miyu's footsteps, he pretended to study.

Miyu seemed to be in a better mood now. She even got coffee for Kanata. "We'll need all the caffeine." smiled Miyu. Kanata smiled back as Miyu sat down at her place, opposite his.

There was silence as the both sipped their coffee and Miyu tried harder to solve the other problem.

After a few minutes Kanata thought he should give it a try. "So are you getting the solution?" smirked Kanata while looking at a confused Miyu scribbling something in her practice book.

Miyu looked up and stated a "Yes" with a twitching eyebrow.

'The red bulb it is', thought Kanata after he looked at the gadget in his hand and stifled a chuckle as he didn't want another companion for his lump.

Now back to business. "Ummm… Miyu?" asked a nervous brunette.

"Nani?" asked Miyu, not looking up, still engrossed in her math world.

"Ummm so who all will you miss once you leave?" asked Kanata with a bit of confidence.

Miyu looked up thinking why is he asking all this at such a crucial moment but then she decided to humor him. "Everyone I know." she answered.

Kanata glanced down and saw the green bulb light up. "Anyone special?" Kanata blurted out.

He nervously waited for her response but obviously he didn't show it. Miyu, still looking into her book, paused for a second and replied a "No".

The red light lit up. Kanata seemed amused but at the same time tensed. 'Who could it be?'

"So over all this time you were here, did you happen to like anyone?" asked Kanata.

Miyu looked up irritated. "I like everyone at Heiomachi."

"No. I didn't ask about everyone. I meant… er… a guy… or a girl… whatever." now asked a smirking brunette.

"Okay", replied Miyu.

"You didn't answer my question, Miyu. Do you like any guy?" asked Kanata, now slightly irritated since it's not so smooth going.

Miyu paused again and then replied, "No Kanata. Now let me study!"

Kanata saw the red bulb light up. 'She is lying. So she does like someone. I wonder who it is. Could it be?'

"I doubt that. So who is it? Hikarigaoka? Yaboshi? Or… Mizuki san, huh? Or that Razu vazu whatever?" asked Kanata with a teasing look and stuck his tongue out. But inside he had a gut wrenching feeling. He wondered why he bothered to mention those names. But it was no time to panic. He braced himself for Miyu's beating.

Miyu slammed down the pencil and looked at Kanata with a twitching eyebrow. "No Kanata! I don't like any of them that way! Stop bugging me! I don't want to fail tomorrow! I'm not smart as you!" exclaimed Miyu through gritted teeth.

Kanata, still a bit nervous, glanced down and saw the green bulb light up and then let out a sigh of relief. But why? Why did it matter so much?

Miyu noticed how weird Kanata was behaving. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anymore questions?" she asked calmly.

Kanata immediately looked up and then regained his calm and composed façade. "Yeah. Name who is it that you like. I'll help you to confess." And then he mentally scolded himself for being so forward. But heck, it's Miyu. He has the patented right to annoy her.

Miyu unfolded her arms and got up to her knees. She then scooted towards Kanata on her knees with a sweet smile which had Kanata anxious as to what she was up to.

She came closer to him and touched his arm. Kanata felt a chill run down his spine. Gulp. Suddenly he felt his hand a bit light and then 'CLUNK'! The lie detector was banged on his head!

"Baka! You thought I didn't notice?! You… you jerk! And this is my gift!" shouted Miyu at the top of her lungs and then stormed back to her place with the gadget tightly held in her fist. "Hmpf!"

Kanata covered his embarrassment with a nervous laugh. "Hahaha gotcha! Honestly Miyu, you are easy to fool." and he poked his tongue out.

"BAKA!" shouted a still fuming Miyu.

After an hour of silence, things got back to normal since Miyu had to talk to Kanata for him to solve her doubts.

'Why the heck did I ask Miyu all these questions? And why were her answers so..so relieving? Erm… I wonder who is it she likes. Well I can't play the trick on her again. It could be me… but why? Why? Why? Why I want it to be me? I'm so confused. I need to figure out my feelings for her soon. Sigh…'

_The next day…._

After exams, Miyu was sure she would pass. Thanks to Kanata. But she would never admit it to him.

The whole class of 2-1 had planned to hold a short farewell party for their blonde classmate. Nanami gave her a dress top, Aya gave her original play manuscript, Santa gave one of his Tori albums, Christine gave a sweater with a picture of Ruu on it, Nozumu gave his signature bouquet of roses, Mizuno sensei gave her another dress top, the principal gifted her his monkey nutcracker and everyone else gave some little token of goodbye. Miyu was so happy and tried not to break down for the fact that this is her last time here at this school.

Kanata had helped Miyu carry the gifts to the temple. The atmosphere at the temple had an eerie silence. Her parents would be coming today evening and she would be leaving tomorrow. None of the two knew what to talk about.

Kanata decided to bury his nose in his manga while Miyu was busy packing.

It was around 6 p.m. and the doorbell rang. Miyu rushed to the door and so did Kanata. On the doorstep were the Kouzuki parents and owner of the temple.

"Miyu! I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Miki Kouzuki as she dropped her bags and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Welcome, Oji-san, Okaan-san, Oyaji", greeted Kanata.

The three parents nodded and walked in.

Kanata looked at Miyu to decipher her emotions. She seemed happy. But there were moments of despair adorned on her face but she wouldn't let her parents see it.

Yuu and Miki declared that they would be cooking dinner. Miyu also joined them.

Meanwhile, in the living room, father and son sat face to face; Hosho Saionji sipping his tea and Kanata Saionji reading his manga.

"Neh Kanata, will you miss Miyu chan?" asked Hosho bluntly and took a another sip.

Kanata looked up at his father. "Oyaji don't ask stupid questions." he responded bluntly with a blush creeping on his face.

"What's so stupid about that? Answer me Kanata." said Hosho with an evil smirk.

Now Kanata's eyebrow began to twitch because of his farther persistence. "I don't know…" he simply replied.

His father just nodded and continued with his tea.

"Dinner is ready!" shouted Miki from the kitchen. Kanata knew for a fact that Miyu had inherited her cooking skills from her mother. Just hope her dad saved the food. Fingers crossed.

Dinner was served and Kanata let out a sigh of relief after seeing the edible food. All sat around the short Japanese table and began with dinner.

The adults and teens were all smiling and telling each other about their lives. Miyu loved that feeling. They felt like a real family even though the Saionjis were not related to them. She had accepted the Saionji temple has her home and Kanata and Hosho Oji-san close to family long back.

Kanata's feelings were on the same track as Miyu's. He felt a bit upset thinking that this would probably be the last time they sat to have dinner together at the temple. He hoped it wouldn't be.

Miki would occasionally speak about Kanata's mom. Miyu would only look at Kanata while her mom spoke about Hitomi Saionji. She just loved looking at the genuine smile Kanata would have on his face. 'Kanata's Okaan-san was really a beautiful person.'

Kanata was thankful for the fact that none of their parents had teased him and Miyu about liking each other and make things awkward for them.

_After dinner…._

"Kanata…" called out Miyu in a soft tone, a gentle smile on her face.

"Nani?" asked Kanata. They were in the living room while the parents were busy chatting away.

"Ummm… I want to gaze at the moon from the Saionji temple one last time. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again." spoke Miyu.

Kanata's mind went blank for a moment but then he suddenly spoke, "Sure Miyu. I want to see it too." He returned the smile.

"Okay then. Let's go!" exclaimed Miyu and went to the porch.

Kanata grabbed her wrist. Miyu turned to look at him. He had a smirk on his lips. "I have a better place for it."

Before Miyu could respond, Kanata dragged her to one of the wings of the temple.

"Good choice." complimented Miyu as they sat on the rooftop. The moon just looked much bigger and brighter from there.

Both were quiet as they gazed at the full moon. Kanata turned his head towards Miyu, but in a subtle manner. She seemed so mesmerized looking at the lunar lit sky.

"I miss them." spoke Miyu. Kanata blinked and then replied, "Yeah I miss them too."

Again not a word was spoken. Kanata decided it's about time he sorted out his true feelings. He needs to be honest with himself. But still, he was confused. He wasn't sure how Miyu felt for him. He definitely didn't want this to be one sided.

"So…." spoke Kanata. "You'll miss me, right?" he asked with a one sided grin as he faced Miyu.

"Baka Kanata…." replied Miyu in a mild voice and smiled. That wasn't what he had expected.

Kanata sighed and looked up at the sky. "That's it? You are satisfied with my answer?" asked Miyu with a chuckle.

Kanata's eyes widened and he just stared at her. "Of course I'll miss my best friend." she put pressure on the word 'Best'. "And I am yours, right?" she nudged Kanata with her shoulder.

A blush crept up his face. "Ha..hai."

'Kanata, I will miss you the most.' were the blonde's thoughts as she continued to gaze up.

She wasn't so sure of her feelings herself. But it was no use brooding over it since she would be gone tomorrow, away from Heiomachi and him.

"So, now Chris chan has nothing to worry about!" she grinned but wondered why she had to blurt something that made her stomach cringe.

"Huh?" asked Kanata.

"You know what I mean." It was too late to take back that statement.

"Hmmm you are right." said Kanata while stretching his arms. Miyu sighed.

"But…" he spoke, looking away from her, "I don't like her that way so I really don't care."

Miyu felt glad. Very glad actually.

"I'm sure you'll win the next Bishounen contests too." chuckled Miyu, knowing he didn't like to be termed a Bishounen.

"Miyu!" replied Kanata through gritted teeth.

Miyu started laughing and then Kanata joined. Both had a hearty laugh and when they eventually stopped, their eyes met.

Kanata spaced out. All he could see were deep pools of emeralds filled with innocence and his reflection. Things were becoming clear now. He wanted to stare into those eyes as often as he could, look at her blushed face, look at her golden long locks that shone, look at her lips; the lips he had somehow longed for whenever circumstances had asked them to kiss but unfortunately it never did succeed. He was sure now.

Miyu knew too. She'll miss those chocolate orbs, the messy hair, and the sense of being forever protected. No matter what, he has always shielded her from harm's way, had always hid her behind him when danger lurked, disregarding his own safety.

Everything seemed right. Her eyes started to close. His too. Their lips came closer. "Miyu…" whispered Kanata as their lips were millimeters away.

"Miyu!" a feminine shout came. "Miyu, where are you?" shouted her mom from the verandah.

The two quickly moved away from each other. "C..co..coming!" shouted Miyu nervously. 'My body feels so hot right now.'

Kanata tried to hide his blush and quickly slid down the roof and then extended his arm to help Miyu. Both blushed again when they held hands.

All that blushing had got them both so red! It made their parents wonder what had happened but this only made them glad and they exchanged glances with each other.

"Come on Miyu. Sleep now." said her dad. Miyu nodded and headed to her room and avoided any eye contact with Kanata.

All wished each other a good night.

'I know now, Miyu.' were the brunette's thoughts.

**A/N: **I tried to make this chapter as relatable to the last episode as possible. I hope you all liked it. Please do REVIEW! And thank you viewers for the previous reviews :)

Now, review review review! :P


	10. Until we meet again

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the late update. Had my exams. Thank you **littlepuppyislost** and **shannonjacob21 **for your encouraging reviews! :)

Chapter 10: **Until we meet again**

It was an ordinary pleasant morning in Heiomachi; so thought the duo. But this was about to change.

They had been to Hitomi Saionji's grave and the adults went to the Ancestral temple while the teen blonde and brunette chose to come back to the Saionji household since Miyu had still packing left to do.

Some time passed and Kanata was walking around like a zombie, wondering what he should do. He knew he had feelings for Miyu but he didn't know what to do about them.

Miyu was supposedly in her room. The house was pretty quiet.

As Kanata roamed around aimlessly, he noticed a box which looked familiar. He peeked in and saw that Miyu's birthday gift from her parents; the lie detector was in it. 'That idiot forgot to pack this.' He smiled and took it.

He wondered if he could still use it to his benefit. He looked for Miyu in her bedroom but she wasn't there. He looked around the entire house but could not find her. He headed to their backyard. There he heard two voices.

On coming nearer he heard Miyu's voice. He decided to eavesdrop. 'Very mature, Saionji.'

"Stop kidding around!" he heard an annoyed Miyu.

Kanata tried to peek but he could only see Miyu. If he leaned anymore further he would be seen.

"Awww Miyu chan, don't be pissed." He heard a voice say.

'Yaboshi?' thought Kanata

"Hear me well, Seiya kun! I will not ever kiss this Kanata!" he heard Miyu claiming through gritted teeth.

'Wait? What?' Kanata felt his heart constrict at those words.

"Hehehe come on Miyu chan. You didn't mean that." He heard that annoying alien's voice.

Kanata was overwhelmed with anxiety and as a reflex action he turned on the gadget.

"Oh I did very much. And I repeat, I will never kiss this Kanata so stop fooling around and try to pick a fight with me." spoke Miyu. Kanata saw the girl with her fist curled up, ready to break that guy's head. And then he looked down. The green light did light up. She meant it. She didn't say all that just to get that Seiya off her back.

He could feel his heart sink. But he was grateful that he chose to eavesdrop. What if he had chosen to confess and landed up being rejected and embarrassed?

He hated this feeling. He felt dejected. But he wasn't the stoic and proud Kanata Saionji for nothing; the one who could mask his feelings and move on. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

He didn't want to stay there any longer and left towards Miyu's room and placed the gadget on her table.

_Meanwhile at the other scene…_

"Now please, you moron. Change back to yourself and stop pretending to be Kanata." spoke Miyu, tapping her feet with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ya ya" spoke Seiya. The alien who had impersonated as Kanata and had tried to kiss Miyu, AGAIN, took off his Kanata clothes. And about that octopus, well it probably just landed on Mikan's head.

"See? Now I can know whether or not you are the real deal?" smirked Miyu with pride.

"Ah yes. But Miyu chan, you do want to kiss the real one, right?" now it was Seiya's turn to smirk.

Miyu was dumbfounded. "Er..eh what?"

"Don't act ignorant Miyu chan. You specifically mentioned THIS Kanata. So it means you would consider kissing the real one. Or you already have?" Seiya's grin grew wider. He started doing kissing actions wrapping his arms around himself.

Miyu was flustered but then her temper rose. "BAKA! Shut up! Grrrrr!" she shouted and ran back to her room.

'That idiot. Assuming the impossible. Me kiss that Kanata? Bleh.' she thought. But then her expressions softened. 'Maybe? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. If it's with Kanata…. Actually I think he's the only one I'll allow.' And then she remembered the memory of the Cinderella book where she had Kanata so up close and they were about to kiss. Blood rose to her cheeks and she shook her head hard to rid herself of those thoughts. 'Haha as if that'll ever happen again. Kanata isn't that type.'

It was time for the Kouzukis' departure.

As Kanata helped Miyu carry her luggage downstairs, they came across the whole gang- Nanami, Aya, Santa, Nozumu, Christine. They had decided to bid Miyu farewell up to the station.

The scene at the station was an n emotional one. Friends bid goodbye as the train arrived.

The girls hugged Miyu tight, Santa began to cry and Nozumu was telling her how much he will miss her beauty. Meanwhile Kanata was leaning on one of the pillars with no particular expression.

Miyu was just so glad to have had so many wonderful memories here with these wonderful people.

"Come on Miyu, it's time to go." spoke her father.

"Yes papa. Coming." replied Miyu and with her last hugs she then turned towards their compartment.

She looked back and her eyes quickly searched for Kanata. She saw him standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with blank eyes.

Her feet immediately took a detour and she leapt in his direction.

"Wha..?" spoke Kanata in astonishment as he looked down to see Miyu hugging him very tightly with her arms wrapped around his torso and her head buried in his chest.

His eyes softened as she looked up with a wide smile. He smiled back at her.

She let go off him, slightly embarrassed. But they still stood very close. (Pssst. As for Christine, she was calmed down by Shikada san who had also accompanied them.)

"Thanks for everything, Kanata." she spoke softly. "I'll miss you."

Kanata paused and then with a smile said, "I'll miss you too at the temple. Well, except for the 'you cooking' part." he smirked.

"Jerk." she replied with a chuckle. "So we'll stay friends, right?"

"Yes. Sure. Anyways I'm sure I can't get rid of you. You'll always come running to criticize me." he spoke in a joking manner.

Miyu pouted at this. "You are so mean."

"Haha, just kidding Miyu. We will stay friends…" he said.

Miyu now gave him his most vibrant smile. The bystanders to this scene were trying to hold back their teasing.

"Oh honey. I really feel bad for making our daughter leave her friends." Miki said to her husband with a worried tone.

"Now now. Don't worry. She will see them again." consoled Yuu Kouzuki. "Miyu! Hurry now!"

"Now's my cue to go. Bye Kanata. Bye everyone." she shouted and waved as she rushed to her parents and then boarded her train.

As the train began to depart, all waved goodbye to Miyu and she waved back at them from her window and soon the train left the platform.

'Until we meet again…'

**A/N: **Phew! Finally done. But not yet. Thank you reviewers for your constant support! Love you all! I know you guys probably wanna whack me for such an ending and I'm sorry. I know it was boring :P

But here's some news. I have a sequel to this involving their reunion, highschool drama and revelations! So I think I should be excused from the hate ;)

Now Please click on the little review button below and be kind enough to leave a REVIEW! :-*

I'll be back soon with the sequel! ^.^

~~~~~NEXT ON THE SEQUEL 'Distance Up Close'~~~~~

Kanata never considered visiting. He doesn't know why. Or maybe he does.

"Yeah he is. But Saionji-kun is still unmatched."

As soon as he reached he saw something, or rather someone who made his heart stop.

She turned to Kanata and she could see him still processing what was happening.


End file.
